Dancing with the Devil revamped
by piper-tolkien
Summary: I haven't gotten a good summary for this story so please just read it lol :)
1. Prelude

Prelude

Harry and Draco have been friends since their fifth year after Harry learned that Draco tried to warn Dumbledore that the Triwizard Cup was a Portkey. Dumbledore did everything in his power to help Draco to escape the wrath of Malfoy's father, but it couldn't be helped. Draco spent his summer in the basement cells until his mother finally stood up to her husband. Draco and his mother fled the mansion and sought refuge in Hogwarts with the help of Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron were none too happy that Harry had forgiven Draco Malfoy. But in time they had learned to forgive him as well and the Golden Trio was no more.

Not only did they add one, but three friends to their group. They had added Luna Luvgood and Ginny Weasley. Luna was very good with Divination and tarot cards. Ginny on the other hand was just a witch and like Hermione, a very good witch at that.

After the war was over, everything began to change. Hermione married Harry. Draco was engaged to Ginny and the same for Ron and Luna. With many Death Eaters still on the loose, since not all of them were killed in the final battle, and Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draco Malfoy, now in charge, Lucius was recruiting Death Eaters who thought that Voldemort should have won.

He found out somehow that his only son and heir was going to marry a blood traitor. Ginny of course had to be killed. Lucius Malfoy thought it would be a great thrill to kill her on their wedding day, during the ceremony. When Lucius apparrated inside of the wards that Draco had changed using very dark magic, and killed Ginny while hiding, Draco swore that he would get his revenge on his coward of a father, even if that meant killing him.

After he killed his father the Death Eaters went after every blood traitor and mud blood. That meant the Weasley family, the last of the Lovegood's and of course Hermione Granger and Draco himself. Ron was killed shortly after Ginny, along with the rest of the Weasley family. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Luna were the only ones left out of the group.

Hermione got pregnant with Harry's first child. They decided to name their first son Jameson Heath Potter. When Hermione went into labor, Luna had a bad feeling about that day. She tried to warn the others, but unfortunately she was too late. Instead of taking her to St. Mungo's, Hermione insisted that she deliver her son normally, and have her son at home, but that turns out to be her down fall.

After Hermione dies in childbirth along with her son in the Potter home and the funeral, Harry leaves to do some soul searching with the only friends he had left. Draco and Luna. Now left without a wife and son, Harry, Draco and Luna must find a place to live in peace.

A/N: I am so sorry that it is really short but I have rewritten this chapter so many times that I decided to go with this one even though I am not happy with it at all. Anyways the next couple of chapters are going to be posted today as soon as I put the finishing touches on them. So who would you like to see with whom? It's up to you guys this time! Would you like to see Charlie Swan and Andy get together at some point or maybe have a mate as a vampire? Anywho just let me know what you think in a review or pm me! I love to hear yawl's thoughts on this! As always I hope you enjoyed and please review! =)


	2. 1: The Funeral

Chapter 1: The funeral

A/N: Hey guys! I am glad that you like it so far! I have been working on this story for about six months, but haven't posted it until now. I think I have two more chapters after this one so they will be added soon. Enjoy and please review! =)

A/N 2: I have also redone some of this chapter. I hope now that everything is cleared up and makes more sense. =)

The funeral was set three days after Hermione and Jameson's death. People from all over Europe and Scotland came to pay their respects. With most of the Death Eaters either on the run or in the wizard prison, Azkaban, and none of the remaining Death Eaters showed up.

Andromeda Tonks showed up and stayed at my side until the funeral was over; I could tell she wanted to talk to us so Draco, Luna and I walked into my house and sat in the living room. Andy cleared her throat, "I was wondering what you all will do now that another threat is over?"

"We want to move to a different country, somewhere that we can live in peace." Draco answered swiftly.

"I know the feeling, but since I was disowned by my family I have nowhere else to go."

"Why don't you live with us Andy?" I asked.

"Yes that's a brilliant idea Harry." Luna nodded, liking the idea.

Luna got up and went into the study, which in some ways was more of a library. Picking up a map of the United States an idea formed in her head. "Harry, what if we move to the United States? We can each pick a state and do research on it until we find a place suitable for all of us."

"That's a brilliant idea Luna. We have to work quickly though." I answered, as I smiled a small smile.

I chose Washington State. It was the furthest north, but also the furthest west of the United States. I was looking into small towns and small cities that were still close to a big city. If we needed a quick get away and a diversion that would be my best bet. I came across a small town by the name of Forks. It had a small city just outside of it called Port Angeles, and just outside of that was an even bigger city called Seattle. I knew in my heart that this was where we were supposed to go.

Draco had picked California. He had chosen a small city by the name of Santa Cruz. He thought a nice change in weather would help put their mind at ease.

Luna had picked Alaska. It was still part of the United States but technically wasn't with all the other states. It was connected to Canada that was connected to the United States. She had chosen a place that was supposedly very quiet, by the name of Denali. It would be a nice place to live considering they had grown up with Scotland's weather.

The day was just coming to a close when we gathered back up into the study. After going over what we had come up with, Luna, Draco and Andy decided to go with my idea. Heading out to the wizard's bank by the name of Gringotts, we pulled what money we had left along with any other valuables out of our volts. Then went to Griphook's office where the meeting would take place.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lovegood and Mrs. Tonks." The goblin known as Griphook stood up from his desk and shook our hands, greeting us. "I hear that you want to move to the United States, to a town called Forks to be precise is that true?"

I nodded, "We would like your help on trying to find a home for us. We would also like it if our last names were the same."

"I would like to adopt Harry, Luna and Draco as my children if that is alright with them as well, and please call me Andy."

"Really, you would adopt us?" Harry asked, with a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, I would, if that is what you want?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

Griphook did indeed help us find a house that was on the outskirts of Forks. It was a place that was part of the Black Estate. Our new last name is Black. I was now Blood Bound to Andromeda Black as were Draco and Luna. We were to move in a week's time and everything would be set up by the time we were to arrive. After signing everything that we needed to sign and Griphook snapped his fingers and then we headed back to my home that was now up for sale.

Within that time we got our stuff together and tried to decide what we were going to do in Forks.

"I know that I am going to have to get a job to make it look like there is nothing out of the ordinary. With that in mind I decided that I would like to go to the local high school to get my diploma."

"That's a great plan Harry," Luna smiled her all knowing smile.

"You want to go to a muggle school?" Draco asked, looking astonished.

"Yes, Draco, I want to go to a muggle school. It wasn't the best thing that happened to me when I was living with the Dursley's, but to me it was an escape. I was learning anything I could get my hands on, even Dudley's old books."

"Wow, Harry, I never pictured you for a bookworm." Draco smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Although we all know that you are somewhat of a know-it-all." He snickered.

I gave a huff and turned back to the topic at hand. "Well Luna, what do you think? You want to give it a shot also?"

"Of course, it's going to be so much fun!" She answered excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I guess I can give it a shot at a muggle school but I am not lowering my stature to muggles. Understood?

Luna and I just nodded.

"She is right you know," Andy said from behind us. She had just gotten done putting their dinner together. "I think that this is a great opportunity for you, Draco, that you spread you outlook on life. There are many things that muggles can and will teach us if we are willing to listen."

Draco sighed. Even though he knew that Andromeda was right there was a small part of him that thought that Andy was off her rocker. Not that he would have ever admitted it out loud. He took a deep breath and decided that it wasn't worth a fight. "Oh alright, but you both owe me big time." Draco said, giving in, smiling a small smile.

Smiling, Luna and Harry walked over to their new adopted brother and hugged him.

A/N: So who would you like to see with whom? It's up to you guys this time! Would you like to see Charlie Swan and Andy get together at some point or maybe have a mate as a vampire? Anywho just let me know what you think in a review or pm me! I love to hear yawl's thoughts on this! As always I hope you enjoyed and please review! =)

A/N2: Remus and Tonks never did have a child, but they still got married. I just don't see the point in Teddy being in this story.


	3. 2: Moving In

Chapter 2: Moving in

The plane ride from England to the US was about half a day and then another six hours to get to the Port Angeles airport.

We had two cars already waiting for us once we got out of the airport, and into the long term parking lot. Since Andy insisted that I get a driver's license first, Draco and Luna were the ones that got their cars. One of the two was a silver Porsche, newest one on the market at the moment. That had to be Draco's car. I laughed when I found out that I was right. Money may not be able to buy happiness, but this would keep Draco happy for a while.

Luna's was an old US mussel car, a red and gold Firebird to be precise. And I had to say, that car was a thing of beauty. After getting all our belongings that we took with us, into the back of the trunks, we were off.

Luna said that she wanted to spend some time by herself on the drive over there, and we didn't want to intrude, the rest of us got into the Porsche and the three of us drove into the rainiest weather that we had seen in a long time.

Once we got to the outskirts of Forks, it took a while to find the house that we were going to live in. Even if you knew where you were going, it would still be a hard place to find.

Once we got there, I could understand why the Griphook picked it out for us. It was perfect. Not only that, but now that I had both my parents and the Black family Estates pulled together, Griphook was able to put this house back together, considering no one had ever lived here before.

After parking in the three car garage, we got our stuff out of the trunks we went inside the house to get a look on the inside for the first time.

After getting everything inside we set up a few extra wards to keep anything supernatural or otherwise off of our property. Once that was done, we set about to gather up something to eat. We put together Hogwarts version of Sheppard's Pie, and talked quietly about our old life and how much our lives had changed since Hogwarts.

Suddenly in the middle of her sentence, Luna got a far off look in her eyes and got very quiet. Draco and I knew that look very well. Luna was having a vision. After a few moments she seemed to come out of the vision, with her all knowing smile that wore far too often lately.

"Oh my, we are going to love this town!" Luna nearly squealed.

When we inquired as to why, she simply looked at us with a happy smile and said that she was off to bed. After hugging all three of us she skipped up the stairs and was off to her room.

Draco and I shared a look. Even though Luna didn't say anything about what she saw, we knew that we were stepping foot into another big adventure. Hopefully this one had a happy ending.

Shaking my head I grabbed the dirty dishes and washed them off before putting them in the brand new dishwasher.

Andromeda was already in bed, I told Draco that we best be off to bed as well, considering the day that lay ahead of us. We bid each other good-night and we were off to bed as well.

After I took a shower I quickly got in to a nice, comfortable, king size bed. Once my head hit the pillow I was out for the count.

****************************THE NEXT MORNING***********************

Andy was up bright and early to get her now adopted children into school. Even though they were too old for going to high school, at least they would be in their junior year. On her way to the school she was pulled over for going ten miles over the speed limit. As she rolled down her window she caught sight of a handsome police officer that was around her age. Blushing slightly at the sight of him as he looked down at her and asked, "Are you new to the area ma'am?"

"Yes sir officer, we just moved in yesterday.

"From where if I may ask?"

"The United Kingdom," Andy answered a little confused as to why he was asking such a thing.

"Have you ever lived in the United States before?"

"No sir," she answered getting more confused with each passing question. Deciding to get to the point Andy asked, "Is there a problem with that officer?"

This time it was the officer's turn to blush, "No ma'am, not at all, but I know everyone in this town and have never seen you around before and to be quite frank with you ma'am I was curious about you." He answered blushing even harder.

Giggling softly she looked back up at the officer, "Is that the initial reason you stopped me for officer? Please call me Andy of Ms. Black but no more of this ma'am business, it makes me feel old."

He chuckled, "No Ms. Black it's not, and please call me Charlie or Chief Swan." The suddenly he was serious, all the laughter was gone from him, "Ms. Black since you just moved her and don't know the speed limits very well I will let you off with a warning, but were going sixty when the speed limit is fifty."

"Thank you officer, I guess I was just excited to get my children signed up for school. They'll be juniors this year."

Charlie frowned at what she said but pushed it aside for later use. "Well from now on please try to drive within the speed limits.

"Thank you again officer, I'll just be on my way then."

Charlie nodded and as soon as he was back into his cop car she was driving away.

A/N: So there you have it. I have decided that Andy and Charlie Swan will be a couple in this story along with Jasper and Harry. Now it's up for you to decide on who should be with Draco and Luna. Please let me know what you are thinking by reviewing! As always I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
